Hallows Eve
by Banana Flake
Summary: A halloween shindig is being held somewhere in Tokyo and M's is invited... along with 100 other people. On a side-note, someone spikes the punch. (NicoMaki fluff, I suppose) Hope you enjoy!


It was a warm afternoon on the 31st of October, and they appreciated it greatly.

It had been a long bus-ride to the party's location.  
>Which was in a large hall with a strobe light, a mediocre DJ and easily over 100 people who attended this party.<p>

Once Nico had ventured through the halls' front-doors, she became surrounded in a vast sea of tightly packed together adolescents.  
>She had to squish by them, and with her petite frame- it sure did aid her in her mission.<p>

She was told the other members of M's would be helping themselves to refreshments at a buffet table located at the far left of the hall.  
>The raven-haired girl managed to jump high enough to capture an image of where that buffet table was, she immediately began to head to her next goal.<p>

She couldn't wait to meet up with a certain first-year as she seemed to scramble between the congested crowds people toward the meeting destination.  
>Once she broke from the heaped mass of rowdy teens, she retrieved a plastic disposable cup and began helping herself to the punch.<p>

She circled the ladle for it to cup as much refreshing juicy beverage it could to load it into her cup.  
>Much to her benefit, she also managed to collect a few ice-cubes from the punch-bowl as well.<p>

Chucking down a large gulp of the flavored liquid as she heard other individuals near her at the end of the buffet table.

"Ah, Nicochi- Apparently the punch is spiked..." A familiar voice stated, a tinge of worry reflected through her words and eyes.  
>Nico lowered the disposable cup from her mouth and observed the contents.<br>After a brief pause for processing the information she had just heard, she shrugged.  
>Not letting anything ruin this night for her- not even free spiked punch.<p>

She held the middle of her cup with ease as it pressed closer to her stomach when she gazed behind her other third-years.  
>She identified Hanayo and Rin nibbling on cookies in the background and making a small scene that none of the party-goers seemed to acknowledge.<br>Frowning when she didn't spot the redhead with them.

Nico raised her drink back up to her lips to take small sips as she felt her mood decline into disappointment.

"I really love your costume, Nico-chan" Eri exclaimed, her light blue eyes twinkling as she observed the outfit her smaller peer sported.  
>"Uuuh, thanks. Kotori made it, of course." She replied, brushing off the compliment as her heart began to sink further.<p>

_'Damn, this really blows.' _She thought before she emptied her cup to the half-way line.  
>She squinted into the reflecting ice-cubes that jingled sweetly whenever she readjusted her posture.<p>

She felt bad for ignoring her friends, but she couldn't deny the fact that the only real reason she came to attend this stupid event was to just be in the presence of the delicate pianist.

She watched as Nozomi and Eri engaged themselves in comfortable conversation and fail at successfully inviting Nico in.  
>The twin-tailed girl wasn't interested in conversation now anyway, she just felt let down and bitter toward anyone that appeared to be having a better time than she was.<p>

Her closest third-year friends eventually made their way over to the other members of M's, and they began to talk and laugh on the other end of the very long buffet table.

Nico stood at her end, she watched people writhe together in a sweaty gym that smelled of rubber and gym mats.  
>She knew she was isolating herself from having a good time, but she focused on the fluid in her cup some more.<p>

She took another gulp of her beverage and before long, she had completely emptied the contents into her stomach.  
>Feeling more relaxed and mellow as she felt the vibrations from the music thud against her petite frame.<br>Suddenly she understood the need to be in a group of strangers that jumped at the thumps of the beat.

Before she could make her way into the crowd to conform to their demands, she cast her gaze to the back of the hall and spotted that certain someone that made her heart stop.

There she was, the redhead, being chatted up by some short nobody that looked like he just emerged from a sauna.  
>Nico grunted with frustration, unable to make out Makis expression from the distance away she was, Nico began to stumble her way over to the two at the back of the hall.<p>

Nico felt the entirety of her rage build the closer she got, she ignored Maki as she was currently disappointed with her previous absence.  
>The third-year placed her hand on the males shoulder and unceremoniously began her rant that burst from her throat like the floodgates opening.<p>

"Look pal, I don't know who you think you are- but this girl right here doesn't want you talking to her!" She groaned out as she swayed, the punch hitting her during her sentence.

She heard a soft gasp and her name being said by the first-year herself.

"She's gay, ok?" She fibbed when she leaned forward, her face shifted into a wink and a goofy smile plastered itself on her mouth.  
>"We're all gay here!" She boomed toward the high ceiling of the hall.<br>Nico laughed at her crazy one-sided conversation she was fueling.

The music continued to thud against the mass of teens as Nico straightened her posture as best she could without stumbling.

"Look uhhhh, I'm really sorry, I didn't know." He apologized respectively as he waves them off before emerging back into the crowd.

Maki had collected part of Nicos' dress material in her grasp as began to tug her small senior through the gym doors to a break area outside.  
>The slightly intoxicated senior managed to choke out her last sentence<br>"We don't want you around-"

The first year dragged her into the cold night air and pressed her tight against the wall around the side of the hall- away from sight of the other people who had stepped out for a breather.

"What the hell was that!?" Maki hissed between her teeth as she stared wide-eyed with utmost disbelief at her senpai.  
>Nico knew Maki was enraged by what she had said, but wondered why the redhead was screaming in a whisper tone.<p>

Her ruby eyes observed Makis violet irises when they trembled with all her rage.  
>She continued to rant about how inconsiderate Nico had just acted inside the hall and how much it embarrassed her.<br>Nico could only think about how sexy the first-year was when she was flustered.

Her hair was a mess as she shook her head with her passionate argument roaring from between her teeth.

"I just _don't_ understand why you _have _to make fun of me in public _like that!_"

"Maki, I-" She was cut off by the redheads voice.  
>She was distraught, but Nico couldn't care about that in the moment.<br>Each word the taller girl spoke became muffled and warped as Nico only paid attention to how quickly the redheads mouth moved.

"Maki-" Her soft attempts at capturing the beholder of the lavender eyes' attention were over-ridden by the younger girls' explosive opinion of her elder.

"-And you know what the worst part is?" Her trembling purple eyes bore through the raven-haired girls' soul as she forgot what she had to say.  
>"I actually like you!"<p>

"Yeah! That's right! Maki the pianist, the wealthy girl in the first-year has remarkably managed to find Nico Yazawa attracti-Mmmph!"  
>Her heated words were forcibly kept in her mouth as her lips sealed inside a desperate kiss delivered by the third-year herself.<p>

Nico circled her arms around the mad girls waist and pulled her closer, breaking the kiss prematurely- but then pressed back for a quick second chance.

After they separated from the kiss, Nico pressed small pecks all around her beautiful first-years mouth and chanted her name.

"Maki-chan, Maki-chan, Maki-channn!~" She beamed, absolutely ecstatic with their kiss and proximity.  
>She wanted to scream to the world how giddy she was tonight.<p>

"Jeez!" Maki groaned, silencing the older girls outburst with yet another series of kisses.

Tonight was already eventful and it wasn't even half-time yet. 

* * *

><p><strong>Heyhey, Bananaflake here! :3<strong>

**I hope you really enjoyed this fic, there will be another half.**  
><strong>I felt the need to do something for halloween y'know? <strong>  
><strong>Something with fangs, and tough-love (;<strong>

**I am in the process of thinking about the latest chapter of Complication, there's still a lot I can do with that fic.**  
><strong>AND, I'll have you know, I've been working on another story called 'Hot chocolate' (Which is NicoMaki, as usual, so be excited!).<strong>

**I have quite a lot in store for you guys, and I can't wait to see how you react! **  
><strong>Thank you for all reviews and the love &amp; support is so humbling. <strong>

**(Hopefully this fic isn't too close to one I've read, I am sorry and will delete if that is the case) **


End file.
